All Tied Up
by LOSTrocker
Summary: MarkPhoebe. Maureen takes it upon herself to help spice up Mark and Phoebe's sex life...


Author's Notes: Follows GourgousSmiles ficcy Hopelessly In Love, a few months later. Phoebe(our OFC)/Mark centric, MoJo mentioned, very lightly mentioned. Read Hopelessly In Love to learn of Phoebe's origin. Rated for Maureen's potty mouth and sexual humor. Warning: no beta, and I don't have spell check on the computer I'm using. Forgive all errors.

All Tied Up: By: LOSTrocker

Mark awoke that morning to find he couldn't move. He looked up and found his wrists had been tied to the bed with his scarf. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Morning Pookie."

"Oh shit," Mark cursed and looked at the foot of the bed to see Maureen.

The drama queen begun to circle him like a vulture, nodding her head in approval as she did so. "Yes, this will do fine." she said. "If I weren't so broke I would have added some wiped cream, but desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"Maureen, what is going on?" demanded the filmaker. "Untie me dammit."

"See, you try to help people and this is what you get."

"What do you mean, helping me?"

"Well, helping you and Pheebs anyway." she corrected herself. "I'm helping you spice up your sex life."

Mark glared at her. "Not that is any of your buisness, but our sex life doesn't need spicing up, thank you very much."

"Fuck you very much." she winked at him.

"Maureen," Mark said in a warning voice.

"No, trust me," Maureen assured him. "Pheebs will love this!" Then to his horror, Maureen called out to his girlfriend, beckoning her to come in.

Phoebe was surprised to find the diva in her and Mark's bedroom. "What in the world are you doing in here?"

Maureen then showed her Mark. "TA DA!"

Phoebe blushed as did Mark. "Hi," Mark said awkardly.

"Hi," she replied in the same way. She turned to Maureen. "Why did you tie up my boyfriend."

"It's all for help." she answered. She then gave the writer a playfull push. "Now go at! I'll watch!" Maureen declared. "Oh, you know maybe I should get Jo-"

"Out, out!" Phoebe said.

"C'mon you can't say he doesn't look sexy as hell all tied up..." Maureen tried to tell her as Phoebe pushed her out the door.

"OUT!" Phoebe shut the door then ran to Mark and began to untie him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, peachy. It's not everyday you wake up tied up." he answered. "Thanks," Mark told her after she untied him. "For rescuing me."

"No problem." she answered and kissed him on the forehead. "Just call me your knight in shinning armor."

Mark went to kiss her but the alarm clock went off, stoping him. "Crap," he said. "I'm going to be late because of her."

Mark jumped up and tried his best to dress quickly and look half way decent for Buzz Line. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine," she said.

Mark then extended his hand for his scarf. "Could I have that back please?"

"Mark, it's not that cold out, you'll be fine, besides, I think I'm going to use this for later, Maureen gave me some inspiration."

"Oh God," he said. "One Maureen is enough in this world, I don't think I could handle two." Mark sighed. "She's rubbing off on you."

"Like thats a bad thing?" she asked. "I love Maureen. She's so sexy, and daring."

"No, you're sexy, rather you believe it or not." Mark took her into his arms then and the two exchanged a passionate kiss.

"So did you, when you were tied up, all helpless, and-" Phoebe said playfully when the two parted.

"I'm not going to live this down am I?" he asked.

"I don't think so." she laughed. "Go to work, and I'll see you when you get home."

Mark gave her one last kiss before heading out. So, Phoebe would be tieing him up later, he smiled. He liked the idea of that. Now, the filmmaker didn't know rather he should thank the drama queen or kill her... He did know this for certain though: It was going to be a hard day...

Fin.

Author's Notes: Shout out goes to GourgousSmile for hooking Mark up with Phoebe. I hope I got your pen name right! Sorry if I didn't. Please let me know what you guys think. Review, and be nice, or at least try to be. :) 


End file.
